The present invention is directed generally to a pants hanger and, in particular, to a garment hanger with a hanger bar for hanging a folded garment, such as a pair of pants or the like, with enhanced holding capabilities.
For almost as long as pants have been worn, bars for suspending such pants most likely have been utilized. The legs of the pants are folded at a portion above the knee and then placed in folded condition over a bar. Pants are often displayed in stores hanging in folded condition above the knees on bars, a plurality of which are provided on display carousels, for example. Pants in folded condition are also suspended individually from separate hangers.
It has been recognized in the art that it is desirable in some fashion to gently hold the pants on the bar to prevent them from falling off during shipping, movement or the like. A simple proposal is found in the 1912 U.S. Pat. No. 1,027,223 which shows trousers being held between upper and lower bars on a hanger which are permanently angled towards one another. The problem with such a construction is that if the garment hanging on the lower bar is heavy enough, it will cause the lower bar to separate from the upper bar thereby substantially diminishing or removing the expected holding power.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a garment hanger for pants or the like with improved and enhanced holding power. The present invention provides such a design and construction.